One FINE Mess
by Suisan
Summary: Sometimes, the truth is more subtle than you think. [Post 3x24 The Janus List] Slightly different version from others seen elsewhere.


One FINE Mess

Suisan

19 MAY 2007

A/N: The following came about from a single, Janus List inspired, scene envisioned by Amy D. this afternoon; I just took her two-line description and ran with it. Thanks, Amy!

Warning: Some Adult Language. However, only as much is necessary to emphasize parts of the story, nothing too gratuitous.

One FINE Mess

"How're you doing?" Megan asked as she walked into the small apartment in Oceanside.

"Fine, fine ... if you take the Aerosmith definition."

Megan smiled, "You mean 'Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional'?"

"That's me. F.I.N.E. Granger."

He walked past her to the living area, picked up a longneck bottle of brew, drained it and then waved it at her. "I'm getting another, want one?"

"Sure." She moved a stack of tee shirts from a chair near where Colby had clearly made a nest on the couch. "Looks like you're settling in just fine."

He returned from the kitchen, handing her a bottle of Fosters, then fell onto the couch and lifted his sweatpants clad legs up to rest on the low table in front of them. "Yeah, the debrief sessions suck... I can't leave the apartment without two obvious escorts and four not-supposed-to-be-seen-but-couldn't-hide-in-a-dark-barn tails."

She listened patiently ... he had to know she was part of his debrief team, but she was also the only one whom Colby really opened up to. And what she was hearing ... the man was frustrated.

"You were under deep cover for well over four years, Granger, your cover isn't completely blown with Carter ...is it?"

"No. And that's the kicker in this damn assignment." Colby took a deep pull off his bottle, then placed the empty container on the table and clenched his hands into a single fist. "That sonuvabitch ... I have to spend most of my days and nights in the fucking holding facility and every damn weekend just to get back into his good graces to try to weasel that damn fourth name from his brain."

"I'm guessing you know ... Don and David, pretty much the whole office to be truthful, thinks and knows you were in league with Dwayne, right?"

The bottle didn't last. Quicker than a striking snake, Colby's hand reached out, slapped it to the left and sent it shattering against the wall. Megan knew it was coming, though, and never flinched. "Sorry. None of the glass hit you, did it?" She confirmed for him that she was okay. "That's the one part of this assignment that really eats at me, Megan."

"From what I've read in your file... You were given the okay to tell one person you trusted what you were really doing in LA. Did you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't have been fair to him to have to keep this from his brother."

"You were going to tell Don?" Megan was a little surprised.

"No ... Charlie."

"What... why _Charlie_?"

"His clearance was high enough and I ... Megan ... I've worked with him before, but he doesn't seem to recall it." Colby snorted. "Could be because I wasn't 'Granger' back then."

"What name did he know you by?" Megan asked, curious beyond pure professionalism.

Colby shook his head and grinned. "Can't tell you, Reeves. You're not cleared for it. Besides, that man died in a terrible boating accident off the shore of Dubai."

"Fine, I won't ask again. Do you think you'll be able to trust Don or David again like you've learned to trust me again?"

The smile Colby shot her way made Megan shiver. "What makes you think I trust you ... Megan?"

"Oh, I dunno ... possibly because you're sitting here, talking to me about stuff you don't talk to anyone else about -- not even yourself?"

"Uh-huh. Just because I don't talk for the bugs..."

"That you know of, Granger."

"I'm not that far gone, Reeves. Better training. I Don't Talk In My Sleep." He sat back in the chair, throwing one arm over the back. "You know, even after Don slapped the cuffs on me and David cursed at me for being a traitor ... I'd still trust both of them with my life. I just worry that once everything comes to light ... Megan, how can they ever trust me again?"

Now it was Megan's turn to smile a wicked little grin. "You want them to trust you again?" He nodded. "Then when you're ready, I'll start dropping hints that I've got more information than they do, we'll time for after you pry that name from Carter, and soon after ... I think they'll be ready to try to trust you again. Deal?"

"Deal. Now, maybe you should start dropping the bugs in my dad's ears? He's still calling me a, and I'll quote, 'gawddamn fucking sorry excuse for a man'."

"Whoa ... someone forgot to tell the General? I'll get right on that. I think I should fly up and talk to him face to face too."

"Thanks." Colby looked at the clock on the wall. "Crap. Time to get back into my prisoner persona. Tell Director Ryan I'm hoping to have that fourth name by next week. I want, no ... I _need_ out of here. And soon."

Megan stood up as Colby did, then reached over and hugged her cousin. "You just take care and don't do anything too stupid, okay?"

"Nothing too stupid. Right."

"I mean it, Granger... I want you back in one piece."

"Yeah, yeah ... you're just missing your sparring partner."

"Yes, I am. Besides, I am thinking of getting married and I need you to be the one to give me away."

"So you and Larry... Never mind. I do NOT want to know. Yeah, I can't see your father coming out to stand up for you either. How a jerk like him spawned a cousin like you..."

"Larry says that is just a prime example of the mysterious ways of the universe."

"He's got that right."

Megan watched as Colby disappeared into the bathroom and waited for him to come out, hating to see him dressed in the denim outfit of a prisoner. "Gawd, I can't stand that!"

"You and me both, Megan."

There was a brief knock on the door and two US Marshals stood on the other side when Megan opened the door. "Reeves ... Granger, ready to go back?"

"Not really, Hamilton, but--" He held out his hands and Megan tried not to show the emotions boiling up inside her as Hamilton hooked him up into the belly chain and handcuffs.

He turned to face her one last time before the Marshals took him away. "Megan, remember, I _volunteered_ for this. I get to come here and relax, then go back to Club Fed and tell Dwayne I didn't tell the FBI jackshyte. It's all good."

"It's just taking too long."

"No, it's taking exactly as long as it needs to take." Colby nodded to his two guards, "Let's go."

END


End file.
